With this Ring
by pinkywriter
Summary: When a former villian returns, he's after one thing. That one thing, is the amthest diamonds. TKim .:CHAPTER TWENTYTWO POSTED:.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

In a distant planet, evil war lords had plans in unveiling a hidden stone. Within this stone, an evil spell was placed to those who were to be in contact with it. Since then, its evilness had remained a dark secret. Centuries later, it suddenly was uncovered.

_--_

**Summer 2002 **

"Tommy, it's so beautiful out here," Kimberly smiled as she twirled around at the lake, "Why'd you bring me here?" she questioned.

"Kimberly," Tommy began, "I've always known that you'd always come back. You mean so much to me. Now, I have to ask this before someone else does, but Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" he asked.

Kimberly gasped as Tommy unveiled a diamond encrusted ring with pink and white diamonds. She teared softly as the ring was placed on her finger. As he lifted her up he kissed her lovingly as a smile drew across their faces.

"Well…"

"Yes, Tommy. Yes, I'll marry you."

"…I knew it from the very start, she's the puzzle of my heart…" – Westlife, _Puzzle of My Heart_


	2. At the Jewlery Store

**Chapter one: **_At the Jewelry Store_

(circa 2007)

"Oh Tommy, it's so beautiful," Kimberly gushed as she saw her 18 karat white gold engagement ring, "It's so beautiful," she sniffled.

Dr. Tommy Oliver and his fiancée Kimberly Ann Hart were looking at their newly polished wedding bands. The never would've thought this day would come, the day they would consummate in vows their profession of love to one another.

The couple had gone through a lot in their young lives – friendship, love, and also heartbreak. Eventually, things had changed a lot since then. As a young couple would, planning for a wedding is a tough job.

Their wedding date was set for the summer of 2007. Many were invited and anticipation filled the air, but that didn't stop the two from getting married. The two were very much in love and this was only the first step out of the many they wanted to take together.

Tommy inhaled the fragrance of his fiancée's perfumed as Kimberly beamed lightly looking at the ring. She gasped as the diamonds glistened into the sun. She couldn't wait to be married.

"Anything for my Beautiful," he smiled as he looked at her ring, "You complete me in every way," he grinned.

"Oh, Tommy," she blushed a little, "I can't wait to be married to you," she grinned back.

Meanwhile, in a distant planet, an evil space lord named Ivan Ooze crept from his intergalactic shell. He gazed into his telescope as he saw two familiar faces.

His voice snarled as he saw them. His plan was to find the gemstone that was placed on earth. Today, he found it. As he contacted his accomplices, he planned a masterful plan that was beyond anyone's control.

"All evil space aliens arise," he commanded, "Today will be one victorious day for all of us," he sneered.

"Why is it victorious Master?" Goldar groaned as he looked at his leader, "Why have you called on all of us?" he snickered.

"TODAY IS THE DESTRUCTION OF THE POWER RANGERS!"

All of the space aliens cheered as they arose from their graves. This could only mean one thing – **TROUBLE**.

Back on earth, Bulk and Skull were doing their rounds for the Angel Grove Police Department. They were placing parking tickets on violators who didn't put money into the meters. The two former bullies scoffed as they placed a yellow ticket on every car, including Dr. Oliver's.

As Tommy and Kim had come out of the store, Tommy's voice raged in anger. He clenched his fist as he grabbed the slip of paper. He looked at the two uniformed gentlemen as he came forward.

"Tommy," Kim whined a little, "It's just a ticket," she begged him not to go near them.

"But, it's a ticket. On my car; our car," he groaned, "Can this day get any better?" he griped as he moved closer.

The young doctor had come up to the two gentlemen who were laughing and joking around. A slight tap came from the former dino thunder ranger as a grim disgusted look came to his face.

The two looked at Tommy and gulped. They knew they were in for some words from the infamous doctor and his mate. Their eyes grew cold as they received the stare of their lives.

"Guys," the young man stated, "Do you have any idea what this is?" he asked.

"It's a parking ticket, boss."

"We're sorry."

"Next time, watch where you put it."

The two were terrified and were about to flee. They pointed at the note that was attached to it. Without a further adieu, Tommy looked at it which entailed a message.

_Tommy,_

_Congratulations in marrying Kimberly._

_Your friends,_

_Bulk and Skull_

Before Tommy's unlikely temper flared, he embraced his two friends as his fiancée stood in the background laughing. His face had never been so red before in his entire life.


	3. The Switch

**Chapter two**: _The Switch_

_--_

"Well a man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home  
And they shall travel on to where the two shall be as one.  
As it was in the beginning is now and until the end  
Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again.  
And there is Love. There is Love." – _Unknown_

---

Evening fell through the skies of Reefside as the stars glistened. Kimberly was talking to her mother about her special day. Mrs. Dumas was very happy for her oldest daughter. She knew that someday that a special someone would sweep her off her feet.

The bond of mother and daughter was stronger than anyone could imagine. Kim was thirteen when her parents decided to part ways. Still, she stayed in contact with Reginald Hart, her father and mentor.

The two women interacted as the night went on. There still had things to be done, as well as preparing for a beautiful day in Angel Grove park, which Tommy and Kim had chosen their wedding to be by the lake, which they shared their first kiss together as youth.

"Oh Mom," Kimberly sighed, "I wish Daddy was here to help us with the wedding plans," she said as she rested her aching hand from writing out her vows.

"He'll be here sweetheart," Marie said as she stroked her daughter's hair, "He wouldn't miss it for the world that his baby girl is marrying her high school love," she smiled.

"Have you decided who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"I was thinking Daddy should, but Pierre too."

"That would be nice. After all, Pierre is like a father to you and he adores you like a daughter."

"Yeah it would."

Kimberly yawned a little as she looked at Tommy's picture. She smiled to herself as she started daydreaming of her wedding day. She looked at her engagement ring and gleefully looked at the picture. Marie stroked her daughter's hair as she pulled out a small rectangular box.

Within the box, Marie and Pierre had given Kimberly a charm bracelet. Each symbolized every year of the young woman's life. Kim gasped as the box was opened.

"Oh my gosh Mommy!" she squealed, "It's so beautiful, thank you," she beamed as she placed it around her wrist.

"Kimberly, no matter what, you're still my little girl," Caroline said as she hugged her daughter, "I love you baby girl," she smiled.

The two embraced as they continued finalizing the guest list. Every Ranger was invited, so that meant double time for Kimberly and her mother. Tommy had offered to pay for the ceremony, whereas Kim handled the reception. The two divided everything up two days after their engagement. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Ivan Ooze summoned every villain on a plot to destroy the wedding and its process.

With their help, he would use the Amethest stone that would turn anyone to stone who came across it. The stone was a rare stone. However, a diversion had to be made to replace the stone with another.

"What about switching the ring Tommy gave Kimberly?" Rita sneered as she looked through her Rita scope, "I'm sure little Kimmy wouldn't notice till she tries it on," she hissed.

"That'll be so _perfect_," Ivan hissed with delight, "And how are we going to do that oh-so evil one?" he inquired as he walked around.

"I say the middle of the night," Rito retorted as he paced around, "That's when all humans sleep Mr. Ooze," he groaned.

"Why must you call me, _Mr. Ooze_?" the ooze-like monster said, "I feels old when you call me that," he laughed a little.

"I like the sound of it. After all, you're older than my father."

The man of bones laughed as he patted his father Master Vile on the back. Master Vile glared at his son as he came out of his deathly coffin. He staggered his way into the moon palace as he greeted all of the other monsters and villains.

He was near the age of 1,070. His expressions and features hadn't changed a bit, but his cockiness and attitude still matched his evilness. He stood by his daughter and Lord Zedd as they commanded the rest of the villains to return.

Scorpina, Trakekena, and Babu awoke from their chambers as they stood before the crowd of villains. Divatox was next to arriving as she held onto Maligore's hand. The two grinned devilishly as they heard the plot.

"Ahhh, the ring that Tommy gave Kimberly," Scorpina glared, "We must switch it before the night ends," she scoffed as she saw it through the moon base.

"Soon, little Kimberly's ring will be nothing but shambles. Nothing but rust and unattractive," Ivan said in a gloat, "And her wedding will be ruined!" he devilishly laughed.

The villains laughed as they toasted to an eventful evening. As the night went on, plans were being made to replace the ring. While back at the Hart-DuBuois residence, Kimberly was finalizing everything for her wedding before bed.

Her engagement ring sat on top of her dresser in the velveteen box that it came in. It was untouched for the evening. The petite brunette yawned again as she fought off sleep at her desk as she wrote out the place cards. Her hand began to ache, which meant it was time for bed.

She read the email that Tommy had sent her as she closed her eyes. She beamed with a smile as she dreamed away. While she was sound asleep, Ivan Ooze had sent in his Tengu warriors to get the ring.

Disguised as a human, Kimberly stirred in her sleep as the feather-like creature attempted to switch the box. While making its attempt, Kim's little Chihuahua Falcon sat up barking.

The Tengu warrior hushed the dog as he crept over to the dresser. While reaching for the box, it made its attempt to finally switch it. With its delightful caw, it returned back to the moon palace.

"Good work my feathered friend," Ivan grinned, "Now, for little Kimberly to find out," he laughed as he looked around.

"And the destruction of the Power Rangers, sire," the feathered creature cawed.

"That's right. The destruction of the Power Rangers."


	4. A Spell

**Chapter three: **_A Spell_

--

The following morning was another brand new day. There were appointments for the florist, the minister, and as well as meeting with the couple's friends. Kimberly was getting dressed when her phone had rung.

"Hello, may I speak with Mrs. Thomas James Oliver," he said politely as he was getting ready for a day of planning, "Or should I say, Kimberly Ann Oliver?" he said with a gleeful smile.

"Tommy," Kimberly blushed as she swirled around in her pink and white summer dress, "Quit it, you're making me blush," she sighed happily.

"What time's today's appointment?"

"Ten forty-five, then we have to meet with the florist at eleven thirty, and finally lunch with Trini and Billy at twelve fifteen."

"Sounds good."

"Yep, I can't wait till you and I are officially together."

"Me neither Beautiful."

As the two conversed, Kimberly swirled around once more with her dress. She giggled with delight as she saw her happy, but beaming face light up. While putting on her jewelry and makeup, she anticipated a fun-filled day with her beloved.

She and Tommy's mothers were already at the florists. The two waited patiently for their children who were running a couple minutes late. Liz and Derrick Oliver looked at their watches as Pierre and Marie DuBois waited too.

"I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too. Muah!"

Kimberly clicked off her cell phone as she was putting her earrings, bracelet, and ring on. She loved how they glistened. As she placed her engagement ring on her finger, a slight glisten. She arched her brow as she saw it glisten a few times at its sudden glow.

"Its working your highness," Lord Zedd hissed, "Soon, Kimberly's token of love from Tommy will cease to exist," he scoffed.

"Alas, the former pink ranger will be nothing but stone," Ivan laughed with his accomplice, "Soon, it'll rip Tommy's heart into two when he sees his beloved fiancé in stone and this will forbid their marriage forever," he laughed devilishly.

The two masters of the universe laughed as they watched from their telescopes. The plan was working accordingly to plan. This was only part of their mayhem. Kimberly gasped as the light glistened on her ring.

"What in the…"

Suddenly, Kimberly's body turned into stone. Her body was frozen in a cemented state as she stood like a statue at her dresser. The ring; however, remained glistening and on her finger.

During the intervening time, Kim and Tommy's parents were already at the florists. They were waiting for their children as they looked through the catalogues of floral bouquets and corsages for the summer wedding.

Time slowly ticked away as they waited. Worries began to fill their faces as they looked at the time. Pierre and Thomas looked at their watches. Still, there was no sign of their children.

"I hope everything's alright," Pierre said as he paced around, "This isn't like Kim to be late to meet with us here," he said as he wondered where his stepdaughter is.

"We can understand my boy's always late," Thomas chuckled at his son's lateness, "Marie, have you called to see where the two of them are?" he questioned with his arms crossed.

"Doing that right now honey," Marie Oliver said as she pulled out her cell phone, "I just hope they're alright," she said as she began to dial the Dumas residence.

Tommy was on his way to pick up Kimberly at her house. He couldn't wait to see her. His daring smile couldn't escape him. As he pulled into the driveway, he envisioned a petite young woman at the door ready for an embrace from her knight.

While he walked up the stairs of the home, he unlocked the front door. He started wondering where she was. He smiled to himself as he began to wonder in curiosity where his princess was. Seeing that she wasn't in sight, he ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Kim, where are you baby?" he questioned as he ran up the stairs, "Beautiful, where are you?" he said as he ran up the staircase as fast as he could.

"Looking for something?" a voice said in a glare, "Something precious, perhaps?" he asked coldly.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy exclaimed, "What have you done to her?" he gasped as he saw his fiancé in a stone-like form.

"Something called stoned in time," Ivan snickered, "You have no choice but to leave me with this," he sneered as he and Kim's lifeless body was taken back to the moon's base.

"NOOOOO!" the young doctor exclaimed, "Ivan, you'll pay for this," he said as he clenched his fists.

In anger and pain, Tommy shakily dialed Trini and Billy. He crossed his fingers that someone would hear his plea.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said, "Tommy, what's wrong?" the young girl said as she handed Billy the phone.

"Tommy, is everything alright?" Billy asked, "Tommy, say something," he inquired in wonderment.

"Billy, Ooze is back."

"But how? It's been twelve years since we've seen him."

"He has Kimberly. She's bounded in stone. We must send for the others."

"Right."

"Hurry, Billy. Kimberly needs us. _I_ need her."

Trini looked at Billy in worry. The three knew that they had to handle this with care and precision. This was going to be a task since all former rangers were arriving any day now for the wedding of the year.


	5. Contacting all Rangers

**Chapter four: **_Contacting all Rangers_

--

"How do I breathe? Without you here by my side, how will I see?" – _How Do I Breathe, _Mario

--

"Alas, the pink crane is at your disposal," the Tengu warrior hissed as he looked at the cemented Kimberly standing on a mantel, still in shock from her frozen state, "What to do with her Masters?" he bowed.

"Leave her here," Ivan Ooze commanded, "Or do you have plans for her Lord Zedd?" he sneered.

"She's fine where she is," the intergalactic being said, "She can stay here and guard our kingdom," he laughed.

The big oversized crow laughed as he flew away to his resting spot. Kimberly stood there still as she posed like a fragile statuette. Her movement remained lifeless as her body stood there.

Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove, Trini and Billy arrived to the Dumas' residence. Tommy was sitting on the edge of Kimberly's bed as he dried his eyes. His Beautiful was gone. All was left was her diamond earring that fell to the ground when the spell was casted.

Billy inspected her bedroom in wonderment. Trini hugged her best friend tightly as she tried to console him. Tommy looked away hiding his fears, but he knew he had to find a way to get her back.

"Tommy," he began, "Where was Kimberly when you found her?" he inquired as he examined her dresser, as well as other areas of her room.

"She was at her dresser. Billy, she was lifeless. She was like captured in stone," he sobbed, "I've never seen her like this before. No not ever," he wept.

"Tommy, we'll find her," Trini said in reassurance, "Billy, do we have everyone's number?" she asked as she handed her husband his cell phone.

Billy nodded as he thumbed through the first number to call. Tommy sniffled as he clutched onto Kim's earring post. He was saddened, shocked, and scared for the life of his fiancé.

As the first phone call was started, a familiar voice answered the call at eleven twenty-two in the morning. Sergeant Jason Lee Scott had answered the call that morning.

"Sergeant Scott speaking," the young uniformed clad man said, "Billy, hey – how's it going buddy?" he exclaimed.

"We've got trouble. Guess who's back?"

"Who?"

"IVAN OOZE and he has Kimberly."

"That man has been defeated twelve years ago, but I'll contact the others. Sergeant Scott over and out."

Billy nodded at his wife in assurance. Tommy had made the next call to the DeSantos residence. Aisha and Rocky had returned from grocery shopping when they heard the phone ring.

Rocky reached over as he heard the cordless phone ring. He noticed the number and answered it.

"Hey Tommy, how's the wedding planning?"

"Roc, we have trouble. Inform Aisha ASAP."

"I'm on it. Aisha, its Tommy."

Rocky passed the phone over to Aisha who was in the kitchen. She was putting cans of food away as her blue clad husband handed her the phone. A gasp trailed off her lips as she heard that Kimberly was captured.

She collapsed into her husband's arms as the words of the return of Ivan Ooze had returned after twelve long years from his intergalactic chambers. Rocky gently shook her as he placed another phone call.

"Adam, it's Rocky. We got some news for you."

"That Ivan Ooze is back?"

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"I got a text message from Tanya. She got word from Trini."

"Spread the word." 

"Certainly, will do. See you in a few Rocky."

The two former Zeo rangers hung up the phone as Aisha made the phone call to Los Angeles, where Katherine Hillard and husband Marquis Renaldo resided. The young ballet instructor and dancer was giving a lesson when her cell phone was vibrating.

She walked over to her pink Razr as it began to vibrate again. While she scrolled down to see who called, her eyes had grown wide as she forwarded over the message to Carter, Dana, Carlos, and Chad.

_**Ivan's back. Everyone meet at Billy and Trini's.**_

Everyone was informed of this call for help. Each was notified in every way possible. One by one, each ranger of every year came in helping out the former Dino thunder ranger to rescue his bride.

With assurance, each provided their knowledge, skill and power they possessed as they came from every walk of the rangers' and their lives. Some were the most notable, whereas others were still learning of this young couple and their love for each other.

Eventually, each had to face the ultimate force.

Meanwhile, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, and Rito were lounging around the palace. The three accomplices scoffed quietly as they looked at the statuette. They admired the craftsmanship that the statute resembled. As they snickered and sneered, they plotted their revenge on the rangers. Only time would tell on how they would plot their next move.

Rita Repulsa examined the statuette as she grinned as she saw the young woman stiff and lifeless. She looked at the diamond that Kimberly held as it glistened with delight. While looking at it, she accidentally turned herself into stone.

"Where'd Rita go?" Lord Zedd said as he scratched his head, "I'm sure I told her to go get my slippers," he pondered.

Lord Zedd sighed devilishly as he wondered where his wife went. Rita stood before Kimberly in a statuette position as she looked as if she was staring at it. He scoffed a little as he debated with himself on returning her back.

"Ey, look at my sister," Rito teased, "She looks good like that," he laughed.

"That's what you think," the intergalactic being said, "Maybe, you need to give it a whirl," he muttered as he tilted his staff at him.

"But I…"

Rito was shortly turned into stone as Lord Zedd blew onto his staff. Master Vile had walked back into the palace after pondering his next plot with Ivan. He laughed fiendishly at the three statues.

"I've always liked your artwork Zedd," he retorted, "It's almost life-like," he complimented.

"Why thank you," the monster grinned, "This is my best work yet," he cackled.

"How about you two shut it?" Ivan ordered as he stomped around, "Maybe some silence will do you both the trick," he said as he zapped them into a bottle, "PERFECT."

Back on earth, every ranger had arrived at the Cranston residence. Tommy was sitting on the couch as he listened to his friend's plan. Every ranger was commanded to help with this mission and this mission required all rangers to be apart of.

"Shall we begin?" he asked as he walked around the room, "First and foremost, thank you all for being here in such short notice," he stated as he nodded at every ranger from every year.

Everyone nodded as they listened to Billy and Tommy's plans. They had to think up something fast or earth would be in grave danger.


	6. The Return of An Enemy

**Chapter five: **_The Return of An Enemy_

--

"Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe" – _Harder to Breathe_, Maroon 5

--

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked as he paced around the Cranston home, "There's got to be some way we have to get Kimberly back," he stated.

"One thing's for sure," Billy added with a gesture, "There has be some way we can get Kimberly back and get all the Rangers on the moon base without any harm," he noted.

"There's so many of us," Rocky stated as he bit into an apple, "But so little of them," he muffled with a full mouth.

"Speak English Rocko," T.J. chuckled at his blue clad friend, "No one can understand what you mean," he laughed a little.

"I mean, Ivan has very few henchmen at his disposal, so why not form some plan to get onto the moon base since we're so many."

"Rocky, you're actually making sense all these years."

"HEY!"

T.J. laughed as he grabbed a soda pop from the cooler that Billy and Trini had put out. It was ever Ranger for themselves that evening at the Cranston home. Tommy was talking to Conner and Ethan about bringing back the dino gems.

Kira looked at her former science teacher in question. She pondered on how this could be possible. The possibility to any likeliness of power would be impossible since the destruction of space years ago.

"Is it possible that we can still pilot our zords and still have the Dino Thunder power?" she questioned as she listened to her teacher's plan, "You can't be serious Dr. O," she noted as she mentally relaxed herself.

"I don't see why not," Tommy said as he sought for more help, "Hayley, you and Billy should figure out how we can get onto the moon's base, "Everyone, we have to figure out something and fast," he commanded.

As Billy and Hayley were on their laptops, they searched for answers that could've caused the kidnapping. Taps from both ends of the table began frenzy. Hayley started typing as loud as she could. Billy groaned as Trini massaged his back as he typed away. The two dueled like two computer-crazed addicts at the screen.

"Geez," Andros said as he heard the two type as loud, "It's not a race guys," he retorted in a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Hayley said as she typed away, "My apologies," she consoled as she typed up several sites on diamonds.

"Any luck you two?" Tommy asked as he popped open a can of soda pop, "I'm beginning to worry," he said with a sigh as he pulled up a chair.

While the two computer whizzes typed away, a slight gasp crossed Hayley's lips. The former rangers raced over to Hayley's side as Billy walked over with Trini. The discovery of the amthest diamonds were still to be explained.

Back on the moon's base, Ivan was plotting his next revenge on the rangers. He looked at his statuettes that he had created. Granted, he scoffed with delight as he pranced around his palace. He snickered as he planned his next target on earth and its surroundings.

Hayley had turned on the projector that connected her laptop and Billy's. The two explained their recent discovery to their friends. As everyone listened, there were things still to be discussed. However, a plan in retrieving Kim wasn't all that easy.

"The amthest diamonds," Hayley began, "As Billy and I found, these diamonds are very rare, but are very elegant to the eye," she stated as she pointed to the rough-cut stones.

"With these," Billy added, "These can provide anyone with just about any capabilities," he explained as he showed the next slide.

The rangers gasped at its effects. It was in ancient worlds that these stones could provide special powers. Now, uncovered they are polished and shipped to jewelers around the world. Each had its unique size and shape. Each resembled a regular diamond. Each had its course of portraying something miraculous. In fact, it could turn anyone into something, and that something was stone, if not handled properly.

"But why would anyone want these stones?" Vida asked as she looked at the pictures, "They're priceless heirlooms," she arched her brow.

"Not those stones Vida," the fuchsia-head woman replied, "Ooze wanted Kim's real diamonds to use them in solar power," she hinted.

"Solar power?" Madison inquired, "Are we certain that's what he wants from Kimberly? Real genuine diamonds that you use on everyday jewelry?" she questioned as she bit into a carrot stick.

Billy nodded as Hayley showed the next picture. The picture involved its effects on mankind hundreds of years ago. The effects of people and its surroundings turned everyone into stone if not handled properly.

With two glistens, people can get intrigued as well as fascinated by the amthest diamonds. This was why Kimberly's engagement ring was switched for many reasons. One, to get a hold of the diamonds for solaris power and two, use the amthest diamond to imprison her in a stone-like state.

"There must be a way to destroy that stone for good to break that spell," Adam said as he sipped his drink, "It's quite obvious Ooze wants us back on the moon," he reassured.

"Yep," Jason replied, "If we don't think up something now, we could lose Kim for good," he said worriedly.

"Don't start that," Tommy said as he got up, "I've lost her once, I can't lose her again," his tone raised.

"She's my sister!"

"Well, she's my fiancée; you should know me better than that Bro."

"Guys!" Kat scolded the two of them as she got in between them, "This is not a fighting matter now. Kim needs to be rescued. If we don't figure out a plan by now, Ooze will be loose on earth," she hinted.

"She's right you know," Jason said as he stuck his hand out to Tommy, "We must save my sister," he riposted.

"Sorry about that Bro," Tommy said as he shook his uniform clad friend, "Truce?" he queried.

"Truce."

The two best friends shook hands when suddenly a blaze of smoke entered the room. Coughs filled everyone's lungs as they swatted away the foggy like area. As they looked at who was there, Ivan Ooze stood before them.

"Hello Rangers," he sneered, "Did I interrupt something?" he scoffed as he walked approach them.

Each of the rangers stood up in a fighting stance. Side by side each was protecting Tommy as he stood in front of them. His cold piercing glare gave Ivan a laugh as he swatted away Tommy's hands.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble Ooze?" the man said as he glared at him, "Where's Kimberly?"

"Kimberly's just fine. Stop worrying so much about her."

"Tell me where she is."

"Why? Is it because you want to be the knight and shining armor she so dreams about? She's perfectly fine Tommy."

Ivan placed an intergalactic globe before Tommy and his friends as he showed a stone-like Kimberly at her pedestal. She still had the ring on her finger and was lifeless.

"With the amthest diamonds on her finger Tommy, she'll cease to exist!"

"Never! You can't take her away from me Ooze."

"Who's going to stop me? _You_?"

Ooze cackled a laugh as he showed him the result if Tommy and the Rangers didn't save Kimberly. Her body would remain stone forever, but with one simple kiss, it would break the molds from her.

"Let's just say, Dr. Oliver that you have till the last sunset, which will occur two days before your wedding day."

The intergalactic creature hissed as he left the room. The return of an enemy sure created a pit in Tommy's stomach. Now, was the time to get things into order to save his Beautiful.

"What are we waiting for?" Chad inquired, "LET'S GO!"

"Right!" the Rangers stated in unison.

"Don't worry Dr. O.," Ethan said as he patted his former teacher on the shoulder, "We'll get Ms. Hart back," he said in a nod.

"I hope you're right Ethan," Tommy replied, "I hope you guys are right," he assured his former student.

--

**_AN: _**Please read and review. Feel free to check out my two other stories that are out. Thanks:-)

Ethan smiled as he resorted back to his Ranger line with the others. He stood tall as he waited for the first command.

"Rangers, our first order of business…" the young science teacher said as he trailed off.


	7. Fess up Or Else

**Chapter 6: **'Fess up or Else

--

"I was crazier than you and baby you loved me." – _Crazier than You_, Amy Jo Johnson

--

Later on that evening, Kira was strumming at her guitar with her friend Jenna. The two sisters were working on a song for the newly weds. With pain in their eyes, they looked over at their friend who was in worry of his fiancée.

Tommy's face was pale and scared. He clutched onto Kim's college photo as he talked to several of his friends. The girls sighed as they continued with their song they had been working on since the engagement.

"You're so amazing you shine like the stars, you're so amazing the beauty you are," Kira sang as Jenna strummed her guitar, "You came blazing," she sang.

"I like that," Jenna smiled, "They're so going to love this," she grinned.

"Yeah, they will," the yellow clad girl said as she put her guitar pick down, "You think Dr. O notices that we're working on this?" she asked.

"Nah, he's more worried about his sweetheart at the moment."

"True."

The two girls looked over at Tommy. His sullen face pierced a forcing smile as he planned a way to get Kimberly back. As he and several of the former ranger leaders sat around the dining room table, each noted that with the help of several zords, they could take on Ivan.

The combinations of the ultra megazords would combine to a force that would be unstoppable. With every other combination of the zords, a fighting machine could use as a diversion to confuse their enemy.

"I say we use the ninja falconzord to launch off the diversion," Tommy noted, "Perhaps, it'll give a swoop down to the moon's palace," he pondered.

"What about this? Four zords that could combine in many ways possible," Cole said as he pointed at the Wild Force zords, "Think of this way, you know how a Rubik's cube works?" he inquired.

The leaders listened attentively to the young red clad man. His suggestion of the Rubik's cube would one of the many possibilities. In fact, it might work with all the zords, since some were very much interchangeable.

In wonderment from the dining room, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie were clipping pictures for the wedding's montage that would décor the reception. The five giggled as they awed at the pictures.

"Geez, you'd think by now," Tanya giggled, "They'd have enough pictures of them kissing," the former yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger laughed.

"And what's wrong with kissing?" Kat teased, "They're so in love," she smirked as she sorted out another set of pictures.

The girls laughed as they placed the pictures on the living room table. Each picture resembled the youth and liveliness of the couple. Everything from first kisses to first glances adorned the table. From individual pictures to more pictures of the loving couple, awes escaped them.

Justin had walked by as he sipped his drink. He sat on the couch as he made a face at his friends as they continued snipping pictures of the couple.

"Tommy and a mullet," he snickered, "That is so nineties," he joked as he continued drinking his chocolate milk.

"Look who's talking," Tommy yelled from the dining room, "the boy with a bowl cut," he laughed.

"HEY!"

"Justin, come back into the dining room," Wes stated as he motioned to the youngest ranger, "We may need your brain for something," he signaled him.

Justin walked back to the dining room as he sat in between the table of men as they discussed about getting some revenge on the girls before Tommy and Kim were to tie the knot.

The former blue Turbo ranger looked at his fellow teammates as they showed him a water balloon. He snickered a little as they told him the plan. He nodded in agreement as he was given two water balloons.

The girls had finally put the pictures away as they relaxed outside. As their feet were propped up on reclining chairs by the patio, the men hid behind bushes. Tommy had walked out nonchalantly as he greeted his fiancée's friends.

"Wow, you girls were done with what you were doing?" he asked as he sat in between them, "I'm surprised that Justin didn't intervene with what was going on," he said.

"Yeah, it didn't take long," Cassie yawned a little, "Just be glad you don't know what it is," she faintly smiled.

" 'Fess up or else."

The two laughed when suddenly several random splashes came out of nowhere. Cassie looked at Tommy as he shrugged at her. She looked at her friends as they wondered too.

_SPLASH! SPLASH!_

"ATTACK!" Chad screamed as he threw the next water balloon at the girls and Tommy, "GO! GO! MOVE!" he demanded.

"HEY!" Tori shrieked as she felt her light blue camisole top get drenched, "If this is how you want to play," she said as she opened the hose, "BRING IT!"

Kira let out her loudest ptera scream as she ran away from Conner and Trent as they chased her with several water balloons. The former dino thunder team chased their fearless leader into a corner before spraying him.

Water sprayed everywhere as the guys chased the girls around the Cranston home. Screams and laughter circulated the evening, but still evil was still in the midst.


	8. Diversions part 1

**_AN:_** Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing constantly this story. You all are awesome.

**--**

**Chapter 7: **_Diversions part one_

---

"Uh-Oh, we're in trouble, something's come along and it's burst our bubble" – _Trouble_, Shampoo

---

The evening drew near at the Cranston home. Everyone was either asleep or trying to stay up. Dana and Carter were sharing the couch with two of their sleeping friends Tanya and Adam, who were passed out.

In another corner laid Kira and Conner. Their heads resting over another as Conner let out a yawn. Trent and Ethan threw a pillow at the sleeping couple, who were sleeping peacefully.

Billy and Hayley were still up, whereas Tommy and Trini were in the kitchen talking. The two computer geniuses continued typing away in figuring out a way to stop Ivan and his fiendish plans.

Back on the moon's palace, Ivan had unleashed his new evil monsters – Masked Man, Evil Eye, and Mirror Image. With these monsters, they were unstoppable, or so he thought.

"You three are the greatest and unstoppable," Ivan said as he paced around, "As you all know, the couple known as Tommy and Kimberly is getting married. It is your duty to divide and conquer the couple's friends," he snickered.

"It's almost like you're saying you want a diversion sire," Masked Man coaxed in a laugh, "There's so many of them, but very few of us," he explained.

"SILENCE!" the ooze-like creature ordered, "Go now and find the former rangers. I'm in need of new statutes," he scoffed.

Three zaps of light departed from the palace as he watched his monsters enter earth. The evil warlord laughed as he watched from his telescope. As for the rangers, they were scattered around the Cranston home.

"Rangers," Hayley commanded, "There are some monsters that have landed on earth," she stated as she tapped into their whereabouts.

Every ranger circulated around Hayley. Their eyes grew wide as they saw three monsters raging around Angel Grove. The three were all over the place causing mayhem as they shot lasers from their stun guns.

Many people fled as they hid for cover. The Olivers and Dumas clenched onto each other at the florist. They were scared and terrified.

"Where are Kim and Tommy when you need them?" Caroline shrieked as she clutched onto Pierre's jacket, "I hope they're alright," she noted.

"I hope they're alright too," Marie said as she saw people fleeing the scene, "Where are they?" she questioned herself quietly.

"Hello Mom and Dad," ooze-like creature hissed as he entered the room, "everything will be just fine," he sneered.

As Ivan zapped them into another dimension, Hayley gasped as she looked to the rangers.

"We're in need of a diversion," she looked at Billy, "And make it fast," she demanded.


	9. Tell Me Where She Is

**Chapter eight**: _Tell Me Where She Is_

---

"I'll look after you." – _Look after You_, The Fray

---

"Tommy, you have to think and be strong," Trini consoled her friend, "We're going to get Kim back with all of our abilities," she stated as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right Trini," the man sighed, "I just hope you're right," he replied as he sat down on a kitchen chair.

"You pathetic humans," Ivan hissed as he watched from the moon, "Tengu warriors, putties, and Tyrannodrones, I summon you all to go forth to earth," he summoned every foot soldier from the past.

The evil foot soldiers bowed as they either flew or phased out from the kingdom. As they all left, Ivan looked at the statuette of Kimberly. Her smile hadn't fazed him as he examined the small statuette.

His cold glare looked at the amthest diamonds as they glistened in his hands. He knew destruction of all rangers from the past to the present was almost near. With his cold glances, he stared at his artifacts as they continued to shine.

While the rangers were all spread out for the following day, the teams were all divided as they continued on with their regular lives. Everyone was in every corner of Angel Grove as they kept track of any sudden attacks or movements that came across their way.

With instructions given by Billy and Hayley, everyone had a communication device that would project a distress signal, in case of trouble in the air. As Cole and Alyssa walked around the park, they saw the destruction of what Ivan had done.

"Can you believe this mess?" the former Wild Force ranger said as she looked around, "All this over a crazy search for jewels," she huffed.

"Did someone say jewels?" Bulk said as he looked at Alyssa, "Jewels as in diamonds, rubies, emeralds," he teased.

"Yes, Bulk – those kinds, but not quite," she hinted, "Cole and I are looking for the amthest diamonds," she showed the man a picture of.

Bulk gulped as his friend Skull had his eyes widen from what he seen. The two looked at each other, nearly in a faint. Curiously, the two looked at the picture again. Skull frantically pointed at the jewels as he saw something behind Cole.

Cole looked behind him as a Tengu warrior disappeared into the midst of mayhem. He scratched his head as he saw another appear behind Alyssa and Bulk. In fending his girlfriend and friend, he side kicked the foot soldier.

Skull gently tapped Bulk's shoulder as they saw another one appear. The two ran off in fear as they darted across the grass. The two former Wild Force rangers stood in fighting stances as they kicked the feather-like creatures.

"Tell us where Kimberly is," Cole demanded as he grabbed one of them, "WHERE IS SHE?" he ordered.

"Not telling," the Tengu warrior replied, "Never ever will tell," it huffed.

"Tell us," Alyssa requested from them, "Or I'll make a feather duster out of you," she stated in a front kick.

The Tengu warriors laughed as they fled. There was still hope in the midst of finding Kimberly and the amthest diamonds.

While at their posts, Leo, Wes, and Eric were keeping an eye on any sudden movements. The three had binoculars as they scoped from the highest peaks of Angel Grove. Everything looked peaceful for the time being as they overlooked the city.

Suddenly, a noise came from their communicating device. Eric raced over as he retrieved it. As he tossed over Leo and Wes' devices, they saw Mirror Image attacking the city. He was making mire images of people as they fled.

"Where's everyone going?" he ridiculed the people of Angel Grove, "Before you go, here's a splitting image of you!" he mocked.

His victim was a man and a woman as he replicated their well-beings. The couple fled as they saw their evil images transform before their very eyes. The doubles chased after them as Mirror Image continued replicating people and things.

The former rangers jumped down from their quandaries as they circled the target. The monster laughed as he taunted them. It was time to call drastic measures.

"Hey you," Eric tapped the monster, "Ever heard of a bad day?" he taunted as he kicked the monster.

"A bad day, pfft," the monster joked, "I've never seen so many pathetic rangers in my life. Say, you could surely use a double," he laughed devilishly.

The three ranger men gasped as they saw splitting evil images of themselves. Eric reached over to his communication device as it was kicked out of his hand. Wes and Leo stood in front of him as they tried fighting their doubles as they too, fought back.

"Looks like we have trouble," Hayley said to Billy and Trini, "We must regroup the rangers," she ordered.

"Rangers," Trini stated through the communication devices, "We must regroup back here pronto," she ordered.

Everyone nodded as zaps of light took the teams. The Tengus, putties, and other foot soldiers looked at each other. There was still a chance to regroup the teams to provide their next attack.


	10. Powers?

**Chapter nine: **Powers?

--

"And we keep dreaming of the world,

With all the good we were told,

We need a hero." – _We Need a Hero_, The Mighty Raw

--

"Rangers," Hayley began, "I brought you all back here for several reasons," she explained as she walked around.

"For what reasons?" Tori asked as she looked at the older woman, "We already know we're power rangers, what else is there?" she abruptly asked.

"It's about your powers each of you possesses from your timeline."

The former rangers looked at each other in wonderment. Each had a specific power from their time. However, since the death of Zordon of Eltar, the rangers began to question their abilities.

The newer rangers didn't worry so much, but feared the worst for their other friends. Several, but some took out their morphers they were given. They wondered if they even worked.

"I don't get it," Blake replied, "Some powers were destroyed, but how?" he asked as he looked his former changing device.

"Yes, since the countdown of destruction," Andros hinted, "Since the death of Zordon of Eltar, our powers have been destroyed," he noted as he showed his to the navy clad young man.

As Hayley continued, all the former rangers had looked at their former transposing devices that once turned them into superheroes. Some were still unsure if their powers were able to handle this form of evil.

Back at Angel Grove's mountains, Ivan was plotting his new set of zords that would defeat the rangers. He snickered as he watched the big hour glass ticked slowly.

"Soon, the destruction of every ranger will be near," he grinned devilishly looking at the Kimberly statuette, "Say bye bye Mrs. Oliver," he hissed.

"Let me just say there are six teams that will be going in," the former Dino Thunder assistant said as she paced around, "If possible, we can have three teams that will divide into the group that will find Kimberly," she noted.

"What about Dr. O.?" Ethan asked unsurely, "Certainly, we can't forget him since its Ms. Hart we're all looking for," he explained.

"I'll be fine Ethan," the former Dino Thunder leader replied, "Who are these three teams, or do we need more?" he inquired.

Hayley instructed that the more teams that are involved on the ground can provide a diversion effect, which can allow Tommy go retrieve Kim's statuette and the amthest diamonds.

In a recent drawing thanks to Justin and T.J., the Rubik's square effect would work through many possibilities as for the rangers. In agreement, each divided themselves into teams.

Each had at least one or two members from each of the fifteen teams that were formed from the past to the present. With careful consideration, their diversion started to build as a charger was charging everyone's powers.

"I hope you're right about our powers Hayley," Ashley stated as she looked at her former space morpher, "And you say that these will charge us up for the diversion?" she asked.

"Yes, with all of you having charged powers, this will allow full force for the diversions that we plan to do," the fuchsia haired woman replied.

It was only the matter of time as a plan to save Kimberly. For Ivan and his goons, time ticked away slowly as another drop of sand fell from the hour glass.


	11. Diversions part 2

**Chapter 10: **Diversions pt 2

--

"With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

_I'll Make A Man Out of You, _Mulan

_--_

With their morphers charged and zords fully energized, it was now time to wait on their target. From almost every year, ever ranger stood at their quandaries as they waited on Ivan and his evil beings.

As each of them kept close watch, they saw the hour glass that was left in the middle of Angel Grove. It slowly released sand as the destruction of the city was near. To the left of it were some statues that the evil warlord had formed into stone-like beings.

"Oh my gosh," Aisha gulped, "Every single person that has gone through the spell has become stone," she gasped as she peered from her quandary.

"Yeah," Madison replied, "Every single one of them," she whispered as she peered over Aisha's shoulder.

Quietly, the girls plotted their move in retrieving the amthest diamonds which lay inside a treasure box. The two ranger women tried as Nick, Jason, and Aurico tried their plan in diverting the teams against Ivan.

Instantly, they spotted Kimberly. Her stone-like form was standing tall without harm as Ivan snickered and sneered his plot on the rangers. He paced around his stony grounds as he was notified by his Ooze men that there was trouble in the midst.

"Sire," one of them said as he came forward, "I smell trouble brewing in the air," he stated as he heard the footsteps of unfamiliar minions.

"Send the Tengus and the putties after them," Ivan commanded, "Every ranger will be destroyed tonight," he snickered.

Jen sent out her distress signals to the rangers. The signal reached the Cranston's home as Hayley and Billy tapped in. Billy looked at Tommy who ordered all the rangers to formation.

As all stood before him, every ranger was in their designated teams. Every single of them were in their mixed teams as they listened to Tommy's every command. With that, every ranger of every generation stood behind him as they entered the Ooze territory.

"Well, well well…" the Ooze-like creature said as he huffed, "Look who's back – the rangers made out of spandex," he snickered devilishly.

"You won't get away with this," Tommy glared at the monster, "Rangers, ready?"

"READY!" they all shouted.

"Isn't that cute? ATTACK!"

With that, every ranger morphed as the night fell. This was one of the many adventures many of them would not forget.

"Tommy, you get the diamonds and Kim," one of the rangers shouted, "We'll handle it down here," T.J. commanded.

Tommy nodded as he made his run to the statue. He gulped as he saw the hour glass continue to pour sand from its post. In distraction, a cog and Tengu warrior came face to face with him.

The three cornered him as they circled around before another ranger came to Tommy's aide. Alyssa gently tapped the Tenga and cog.

"Hey," she hollered, "What do you get when you cross a Tengu and a cog?" she asked them.

The two minions looked at her in question. They shrugged and tried kicking her and Tommy.

"Fried chicken!" she said in a laughing manner as she slammed the two together, "Ooze, you're next," she said as she fired her bow at him.

"Not that I can help it pretty girl," he hissed as he zapped her, "Now, if you two get out of my way," he assured as he took the box.

"Hey! Come back!" Trini shouted as she jumped on his back, "Get back here," she ordered.

Ivan zapped Trini into a statuette as she stood frozen. Everyone gasped as one of their own was made into stone.

With the formation of several arsenals, the rangers fired as Ivan blocked every one of them with his cape. He sneered as he grew.

"Time to call on drastic measures," Tanya instructed, "Calling all zords. We summon you from up high!" she called out from the skies.

"Tanya, be careful," Hayley warned back at the house, "All of you must be careful. There are certain consequences," she reminded.

_­­_


	12. Consequences

**Chapter 11: **Consequences

--

"You must be the kind of man who can get things done. But to get things done, you must love the doing, not the secondary consequences." - Ayn Rand (1905 - 1982)

--

"Rangers, there are consequences with your powers," Hayley notified them, "Whomever touches the amthest stone will be as stone," she stated as she read through her findings.

All the rangers gasped. There were consequences for having their morphing powers again, but they had to save Kimberly. Time was wasting away as the rangers fought the minions.

Every minute counted on these teams. With combining force, each defeated every one of them. However, it wasn't so easy. In combined strength, every force made a powerful beam that shot through the blazing areas of Angel Grove Park, which phased most of them out.

Ivan laughed as he continued commanding his minions to the rangers. Z and Bridge formed a chamber for blocking the enemy as they tried helping Tommy out. Within reach, the box with the amthest diamonds was lying in there glistening as they tried to retrieve them.

Suddenly, within their grasp, Z could almost feel the box at her reach, when she and Bridge were casted into stone. Now, there were three that were made into stone, but the others still remained as they fought off the villain.

"Oh no!" Nadira exclaimed, "Bridge and Z are turned into stone too," she gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll save them!" Lucas said with a nod, "If only I could grab it my…" he trailed off as he tried grabbing the box.

"Your end is near rangers," Ivan snickered, "Soon, you all will be stone and the Power Rangers will be no more," he laughed as he grew into a gigantic form of himself.

As their eyes grew wide, the rangers called on their zords. Knowingly, they knew what to do since their planned diversion, four formed zords from Wild Force, Zeo, Turbo, and in Space ensued trouble into the moon.

With the others down on earth, they continued fighting the many foot soldiers that Ooze had left behind. While looking at the hour glass, time went by faster as the countdown of domination was to exceed.

"You'll never get away with this," Kira pointed up at the man that overlooked her from the ground, "We won't let you make us stone," she huffed under her breath.

"Try me," he snarled as he blew some of the rangers away, "Try and stop me because tonight you all will be doomed," he laughed foolishly.

In summoning the zords, each attempted to fight off the legendary villain with every kick and force they had while in their cockpits. Eventually, a reverse of zords helped as they all formed different zords by using Justin's Rubik's cube effect.

From one zord to another, each made different forms of zords, which became one huge fighting machine. Each built through different zords, each fitted like a puzzle as they formed an ultra fighting machine that contained possibly eight to ten, or even more changeable effects.

As time slowly ticked away, the hour glass continued to tilt more sand into its container as more rangers were placed into stone. Tommy, on the other hand, still had some help on the ground as he fought off every monster and minion.

"We must try to stop Ivan!" Conner shouted as he saw the other rangers in their zords placed into a stone-like beings, "Wait, isn't there a side effect to this," he questioned Billy.

"There is," Billy hinted, "You and the remaining rangers must get the box to Tommy. This time, without turning yourselves into stone," he stated as he pointed to the box.

"But, what if we do?" Ethan asked questionably as he scratched his head from his helmet, "Unless…" he gasped.

"Ethan, spill it," Karone said as she saw her blue spandex friend thought, "We don't have all night you know," she acquired.

"If we switch the amthest diamonds with fake ones, the spell would be broken."

"Yes, let's head back. I have an idea."

The remaining rangers fled back to their hiding spot as the city of Angel Grove continued to be destroyed through stone. Tommy sighed as he anticipated the next diversion.


	13. Full Power

**Chapter 12: **Full Power

--

"And I will win; I won't stop till I get them." – _I Will Win_, The Mighty Raw

--

"I don't get it Ethan," Kira said as she removed her helmet, "You brought us back here and why?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Eric said as he removed his helmet as well, "We almost had the Ooze guy, or whatever he is," he stated as he stood to the side.

"Don't you guys get it?" the blue clad Dino Thunder ranger said, "If we divert to tricking Ivan into thinking he had the diamonds, we can certainly restore everyone back to normal, if we just get the box," he retorted as he paced around.

"What about these?" Rose said as she took them off her ears, "I present to you the one-carat diamond earrings," she handed her earrings to Ethan.

As Rose handed her diamond earrings to be sacrificed, everyone gasped, but it was worth trying to save the others, including Kimberly. Ethan took the earrings as he placed them in a makeshift box that replicated the box the diamonds were placed in.

Ivan's overgrown body continued causing havoc in Angel Grove as he stomped around. Through his evil biddings, he continued his destruction around the city as it ensued more danger.

The Rangers quick returned to the site, but only to find their city in ruins. With the remaining rangers, Tommy led the teams into battle. Only time would tell if the switch would work.

Will Aston, one of the newest rangers, came up with an idea to confuse the enemy. Aston, who was known as man of his mission in the past, had all the tricks of the trade when it came to switching things.

Carefully, he plotted his way into the force field, whereas the others were fighting the foot soldiers that came in their way.

"Will, are you going to be alright here if we all summon our zords?" Dax asked as he turned to his friend, "Will?" he asked again.

"Yeah," his black clad friend replied as he kicked away several lava lizards and chillers, "I mean, no," he said as he kicked away another slew of foot soldiers.

"Tommy," Ronny said as she fought off a cog, "I say you call your zords and we'll meet you from there," she assured her leader.

"I can't leave you all here," he stated as he turned to her, "If I do, who's going to protect you all?" he asked.

"We can handle it," Kat said as she kicked a cog away from her and Rose, "Tommy, go. Kim will be alright. GO!" she ordered her friend.

Tommy nodded at the others as he piloted his zord. With the other rangers that circulated from other zords, they tried to divert a way in handling the vilest villain yet. The villain laughed as he sent his monsters after them.

Mirror Image was causing havoc in the city as he replicated images of people, places, and things as he scattered his doubles all around the city. Another monster named Tiki Boom threw dart-like beams at the others as he tried stopping them.

"You'll never get away with this Tiki!" Cestro shouted as he saw the monster coming forward, "We won't let you near Angel Grove," he pointed.

The monster laughed as he continued his evil biddings. He shot through many objects causing them to tumble. Meanwhile, Will was still trying to get a hold of the box and switch it.

As four formed zords circled the infamous Ooze man, each fought the villainous creature. However, Ivan flung them like flies to the wall as each crashed into each other. The ninja zord attempted its move first as it shifted around encircling the monster into battle.

The ultra megazord followed as it tagged teamed with the Mystic Force zords. With their second attempt in using the Rubik's cube formation, the zords tried to confuse the villain as they all encircled him.

"We need ultra zord power now!" they all commanded as the zords all formed together, "Zord powers, EMBRACE!" they cried.

"Full power and locked on target," Andros commanded, "Get ready to fire!" he demanded the in Space team.

With full force and power, the rangers had defeated the villain, or did they?


	14. No Harm

**_AN: _**Another chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 13:** No Harm

--  
You were the only one I've ever loved in my life  
And though its hard for me to show it  
I have to let you know it  
Cuz darling I love you more each day

- _I Meant You No Harm_, Dreamgirls

---

"Rangers, you're at full power," Hayley instructed the six zords, "Prepare to resend Ivan back to the moon," she commanded.

"Right," Syd commanded the SPD megazord, "Tommy, are yours ready to port over to the moon," she inquired.

"We are," Tommy replied to the former SPD ranger, "What about you other four?" he asked from the cockpit.

"We're locked on," Justin initiated the Turbo zords, "Everyone else?" he asked.

"We're all here," Nick commanded the Mystic Force zord, "The Ninja Storm zords are also armed and ready," he noted.

Ivan snickered at his surroundings as they all encircled him. With brute force, his fists were like lighting trying to a jab at the four zords. The corner of his eye, he tried at the Dino Thunder zord first.

As he took his first attack, he examined the zords likeliness as he used his staff to hit them. Falling, the Dino Thunder team took aim on the ooze-like villain as it shifted its gears as overgrown ooze being while shifting itself into Mirror Image. With the two formed, a villainous plot to destroy all four zords from the ground up.

"Ew," Tori muttered under her breath, "Talk about toothpaste on the mirrors," she groaned as she led her team.

"Don't worry about it," Cam instructed as he did some calculations, "One thing about toothpaste and mirrors is that you can wash it out," he stated.

"Wait," Blake said as he looked at his friend, "If we all find ways to use water," he trailed off.

"Blake, you're a genius!" Tommy heard him through the cockpit, "Everyone, report all your zords to the lake," he ordered.

With that, all four zords lured Ivan into a water-filled dimension. The villain continued to laugh as he saw what he was in for. At the beginning of the underwater attack, two of the four circulated around him as they tagged teamed.

In rage, his powerful pounding of feet stammered across the oceanic floors. The Ninja Storm and Turbo megazords created another diversion as they shifted gears, as they instituted that the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm zords to form a mirror-like image.

"You puny no good rangers are still trying to defeat me," Ivan laughed devilishly as he shook the Ninja Storm zord, "Certainly, you're getting on my last nerve," he said.

Ivan swung the zord like a lasso as it flew onto the ground. With the rangers inside, they all felt on top of each other. Each of them crashed onto each other as their zords back up.

Without any harm or damage done, the six zords circled the villain again. In one of the zord's cockpit, they lowered down a mirror-like substance that reflected off their zords. In this particular diversion, they planned to get Ivan to look at his reflection, which would ensue him to glance at his reflection, whereas they'd spray him with water to dilute his ooze-like form.

As they slowly circled around him, the Ninja Storm zord had cornered him off to the side of the lake as they tried to form a barrier around him. While they attempted to barricade the villain, the Dino Thunder and Mystic Force zords had launched water from every direction.

Slowly, Ivan had swatted the sprays of water as they fought him. With his distraction, the rangers used their full powers to laser a target at him, which would allow him to be sent back to space.

"Hey Ivan," Adam pointed out as he sat in the cockpit of the Zeo zord, "looking for something?" he asked.

"What do you have there?" the monster inquired, "Ahhh the diamonds. Give them to me," he snarled.

As the super Zeo zord handed him the box, Ivan was excited to see what was in store. Suddenly, he felt a light tug from behind as he felt the Dino Thunder zord pick him up from the back.

He yelped in pain as the Dino Thunder zord had swung him out of the water, causing him to fight them. Now, it was a chance of machine versus man. Ivan gulped as he saw the Dino Thunder zord chase after him.

"I want my Mommy!" he cried as he ran away, "Mommy!!!!" he shrieked.

"This is for Ms. Hart and everyone you turned into stone," Kira hollered out from her cockpit," she demanded.

As the Dino Thunder zord took Ivan, they swung him out to the nearest peak of the sun, which he eventually had melted into a goo-like substance.

"We did it!" Trent chanted, "Great job everyone," he complimented his friends.

"Yes," Tommy noted with a smile inside his helmet, "now, to break the spell," he nodded.

"Hopefully, everyone is not harmed," Xander noted as he and his friends jumped out of their zords, "No harm," he wished.


	15. Broken

**Chapter 14**: _Broken_

--

Last night you saved my life, and I'm stuck in the moment that you kissed me the first time. – _Last Night You Saved My Life_, Backstreet Boys

--

As the remaining rangers jumped off their zords, they all ran to the hour glass that slowly poured the last grains of sand. They all gulped hard as they saw the remaining grains continuing to pour.

While trying to break the force field and destroying the hour glass, the wind suddenly shifted on the mountains. Several of the rangers held on close to each other as they formed a chain as Tommy and Will tried to retrieve the box.

With Will on top of the mountain, clutching Tommy's arm the two shifted their weight onto the box. Carefully, the two tried to tip over the hour glass. The two struggled as Will's hand tried to feel the box.

"C'mon Will," Ronny exclaimed as she turned to him, "you're almost there," she noted as she clutched Vida's arm.

"You can do it Will," Xander noted as he locked arms with Adam and Tanya, "almost there. Easy does it," he noted.

Will stood on the balls of his feet as he attempted to reach into the force field and grabbing the box. He could almost feel the smooth, sleek box at his fingertips as everyone continued to help him.

Tommy leaned to the side as he helped nudge the former black Overdrive ranger as he could see that they were very close. The wind continued to blow as they felt the weight shifting to another side of their human chain, but that didn't stop them.

Karone pulled out her quasar saber as it was in range of handing it to Will. Tommy looked in the corner of his eye as he saw something move up to him and Will. The two looked at each other in question.

"Use it," Karone called out, "it may be some of assistance," she noted.

"Thanks Karone," he noted as he handed it to Will, "this is for us and breaking the spell," he huffed.

In range, the quasar saber broke the force field as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all unlocked arms as they applauded Will. Now, it was time to break the hour glass. This provided another diversion of drastic measures.

Jason stood out from the crowd as he raced up the hill to his two friends. He pulled out his power sword as he commanded it to break the powerful, but huge hour glass. With all his might, he broke the time-like frame in half. The shards of glass and grains of sand fell to the ground as it was broken.

Cheers came from every ranger as they saw that they were close to breaking the spell. Tommy raced over as he attempted to grab the box. He looked inside the box as he grabbed the ring.

"What are we going to do with it?" Tori asked as she perched her head over his shoulder, "Dr. O?" she inquired.

Tommy looked at the box which held the solitaire diamond. It was either to get rid of it for good, which would break the spell or replace the ring. He gulped hard at his decision before doing what was right.

He clenched the ring in his hand tightly before throwing it into the sky. Kimberly's statuette stood before him. He sniffled as he looked at her. As he took the ring, he threw it as far as he could, hoping it would land somewhere out of the ordinary.

After the ring was thrown, he grabbed the statuette of Kimberly and held it closely to him as tears fell on his cheeks. He softly cried as he hoped for answer that would bring her back to life.

"Bro," Jason began, "is there anything we can do?" he asked as he knelt down next to his best friend.

"I just want Kimberly back," the former legendary ranger replied, "I just want her in my arms again," he teared.

Instantly, Tommy's tear drops ensued something. A slight gasp came from everyone as they saw what was happening. Tommy looked up as he saw the statuette begin to absorb his tears.

Kimberly's stiff body began to move as she stroked Tommy's head as she looked at him. The first earth pink ranger picked her fiancée up from his tears as she looked at him.

"Handsome," she looked at him in tears, "what's wrong?" she looked at him in worry.

Tommy gasped as he held Kimberly close to him. The two looked at each other as he embraced her tightly. He looked up at saw her smile.

"I…I…I'm just so happy right now," he gulped as he held back tears, "so very happy right now," he said with a nod.

"What just happened?"

"It's a long story."

The couple looked at each other with tears filling their eyes as they kissed each other. With amazement, everyone turned around as their surroundings slowly returned to normality.

The spell was finally broken.


	16. Smile

**Chapter 15: **_Smile_

--

Always remember to be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile. - _Author Unknown_

_­­_--

As each of the rangers and their generations powered down, they all embraced the young woman that captured the young doctor's heart. There were many smiles and sighs of relief as they saw things returning to normal.

Kimberly looked around at her friends. Her face lit up as everyone greeted her. She embraced and thanked them all. Then, she looked at the man that saved her life, Will.

She gave him a friendly hug as she gave him gratitude.

"Thank you," she smiled hugging him, "I can't thank you enough," she said with a nod.

"It's no problem Ms. Hart," he nodded, "you should really thank Dr. Oliver, he's your hero," he stated.

"Thank you Handsome," she mouthed as she looked at the other rangers that stood before them, "Rangers, thank you for a job well done," she greeted them.

While everyone hugged the soon-to-be married couple, Kimberly looked down at her ring finger, noticing that her ring was gone. She arched her brow in wonderment, but continued greeting her friends.

Each ranger greeted each other as normality continued to return to its normal state. The Dumas and Olivers shortly returned to the florist, with no clue of what happened hours before.

They looked at each other and hugged happily as they returned to their duties. Suddenly, with its time shifting back to normal, Rito, Rita, and Goldar had returned to normal as well. The three former villains looked at each other as they were relieved that Ivan was gone.

While walking up to the rangers, several looked in worry as they frantically motioned to Tommy and Kimberly. The couple looked at them in shock. Hesitantly, they were unsure of what the three were up to.

"Um, Dr. O., Ms. Hart," Ethan said worriedly as he began pointing, "There's something behind you," he said in a fright.

"Yeah," Kira pointed out, "Uh, you guys," she stated.

Tommy turned around as he tapped Kim on the shoulder. Kim gasped as she turned to the villains. All of the rangers stood in fighting stances as they protected the couple. The three villains laughed as they handed them a box.

Rita greeted her so-called enemies not to scare them, but to give them something that would make them smile. As the box was handed to the couple, they looked in worry, but nodded in gratitude.

"Uh, thanks," Tommy said as he retrieved the box, "but why? You're our enemies," he mentioned.

"You'll thank us in a later time," Rita sneered as she took her brother and henchman away, "you'll enjoy it more than Zeddy and I have," she stated as she took her staff, zapping them back into the moon.

As everyone looked to the sky, Tommy and Kimberly opened the boxes. They both gasped as two wedding bands glistened in the light. Even a smile can ensue new beginnings.


	17. With this Ring

**_AN:_** Thank you constantly who have been reviewing, leaving comments, or PMs.

**Chapter 16: **_With This Ring_

--

"Our story is unique. Our engagement is unique. Our ring is unique. So our wedding should reflect us." – _Mark Robinson_

--

"So, this is the infamous Kimberly Hart," Hayley teased her friend's fiancé, "Tommy's told me so much about you," she smiled.

"Yep, that would be me," the petite brunette smiled, "Hayley, I can't thank you enough for being here for the rangers," she noted.

"It's not a problem."

The two women embraced as Hayley looked at Tommy, who was beaming with a smile. He placed his arm around two of them as a snap of a picture was taken. Ethan laughed as he ran away with his digital camera.

Trini and Billy watched in awe of their two friends that were reunited. Smiles filled the air as the couple prepared for a celebration. With the return of Kimberly and the turn around of earth, it provided that Ivan would never return.

"Oh my gosh," Kim gasped as she turned to Tommy, "we have to meet our folks at the florist," she panicked.

"Don't worry," Tommy smiled as he kissed her cheek, "we'll make it," he grinned.

Meanwhile back at the florist, Caroline and Pierre were browsing through pictures of flowers that Kimberly wanted. They looked over at the Olivers who were relieved and happy.

The parents laughed and continued on their conversation where they had left off. Afterall, this was the most exciting day for their children. Two souls with one love would explain everything about their children's legacy of love.

With every ranger in attendance, everyone headed to the Cyber Café to celebrate the reunion of the happy couple. Soft music blared as everyone enjoyed their day of fun. Some danced, whereas others just caught up meeting some new faces.

Before leaving the café, everyone congratulated the couple on their soon-to-be marriage. If it wasn't for every ranger's help, Angel Grove wouldn't be what it is now. The happy couple embraced their friends before leaving to do some of their wedding duties.

"Bro," Jason said as he shook his best friend's hand, "take good care of her man," he smiled.

"I will," Tommy replied as he returned the handshake, "I most definitely will," he grinned as he kissed Kim's cheek lovingly.

As Tommy and Kim walked out to his car, he twirled Kim around as a smile escaped both of them. While opening the box that Rita gave them, he bent down on one knee. Tears had flooded Kim's face as she saw what was happening.

"Let's try this again," he hinted as he took her hand, "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" he grinned.

Kimberly teared with emotions flooding her face. She stood there speechless as tears overfilled her eyes. She gasped as she saw the ring that was made for their occasion. To be exact, the ring had two white diamonds with two pink diamonds in the middle. She giggled a little before responding.

"Kim?" he questioned her.

"Yes, Tommy. I will," she teared happily.

_With this ring, I thee wed._


	18. The Wedding

_**AN:**_The moment you all have been waiting for. :-)

**--**

**Chapter 17: **_The Wedding_

--

And I will love you 'til forever, until death do us part we'll be together. – _This I Swear_, Nick Lachey

--

**JULY 17, 2007 – 7:45 A.M.**

It was a warm summer morning. The sun blared through the peaks of Kim's windows as she rubbed her eyes gently. Today was the big day. She smiled to herself as she looked at her strapless cream colored gown as she sat up on her bed. As she yawned a little, she heard the laughter and giggles from down the hall.

She got up and stretched before heading over to the shower. While walking to the guest room, she heard two of her friends giggling and laughing. She stood by the doorway as the two continued laughing. The two gasped as they looked at blushing bride.

Kim shook her head in a laugh as she watched them. She grinned innocently as she looked at her friends, and then looked at the time that ticked away till her wedding.

"Morning Kim," Aisha beamed with a smile, "or should I say, Mrs. Oliver?" she grinned.

"This has to be the best day ever," the young woman replied, "you guys have no idea how happy I am right now," she smiled.

The three friends embraced as the happy bride embraced her best friends. With that, her day was just getting started. As for Tommy, he was a bunch of nerves. He was up since five that morning. His best friend and Brother Sergeant Jason Lee Scott and David Trueheart prepared for the momentous occasion.

The three men prepared for a day of one of their own becoming one with their beloved. Jason was polishing his shoes as he saw David in the corner of his eye helping his brother place his tuxedo onto the bed. It was simple black tux with a white buttons that matched the cummerbund.

The photographers arrived at exactly ten forty-five that morning. Pictures started snapping as Tommy and his party started getting ready. He filled out a card to his future wife as pictures continued to be taken.

_To my Beautiful wife,_

_Love has captured my heart and this day._

_You have brought new meaning to me._

_Every smile, every tear, you're always by my side._

_Through thick and thin,_

_My love has arrived._

_See you soon, my love._

_Your Handsome husband._

Tommy sealed the card as he handed it over to Billy, who would pass it over to Trini, and then to Kim. He anticipated her smile as well as her words of promises that she planned to keep. As he buttoned up his dress shirt, he smiled to himself as a reflection of his father was behind him.

"Dad," he smiled as he manly embraced him, "can you believe it?" he asked.

"Yes, Tommy," Mr. Oliver smiled, "your mother and I are very pleased to have you as our son and Kim will be an excellent daughter-in-law," he stated as he patted his son on the back.

The two smiled as a picture was snapped. Back at Kimberly's parents' house she was preparing to get ready. Her closest family friends were in attendance as she was getting her hair and makeup done. In the corner of her eye, she could see her cousins and friends getting ready as well.

She clutched her mother's hand as she prepared. With overwhelming tears, her mother teared happily as her daughter was to be married to her sweetheart. The two shared many tender mother-daughter moments.

"I can't believe the day is finally here," she sniffled, "my little girl is getting married," Mrs. Dumas said as she watched her daughter get her makeup done.

"Mommy," she smiled a little, "I'll still be here. Tommy and I have decided that we're going to get a house in Reefside, but we'll come and visit you and Pierre in Paris," she noted.

Mrs. Dumas' tears trickled down her face as it almost smeared her makeup. Trini passed her a tissue as she was getting her hair placed in an updo. On the other side of the room, Aisha with Kim's cousins Kelly and Sara were getting their makeup done.

The girls' makeup wasn't too heavy, but just at the right touch of natural. Each matched with bracelets Kim had given her girls as presents at her bachelorette party. The bracelet depicted of two hearts with pink and white diamonds around it.

Kim gave her mother and Tommy's necklaces with a small pendant on it. She cherished them both and loved them dearly. After her makeup, she was placed in the chair to get her hair loose curls as they framed her face.

_Knock, knock_

Hayley answered the door as her hair was half way in a curl. She looked at the dark blue clad man, dressed for a wedding. Billy entered into the doorway as he handed his friend the card that Tommy wrote a few minutes ago.

"That's for his Beautiful," he grinned with a remark, "we'll see you soon Kim," he smiled as he waved.

"Thanks Billy," Kim said with a wave, "see you soon," she smiled as she retrieved the card from Hayley.

"What's it say?" Hayley said as she sat back down, "Kim?" she questioned.

Kimberly opened the card as she saw the familiar handwriting in the card. Her eyes began to well up as she grinned at his sweet words. As she handed the card to her bridal party, she dried her eyes with her kerchief.

The girls gushed and squealed with delight as they saw the card. Love showed in many ways that he was always with her, no matter what. After several hairstyles later, the girls slipped into their dresses.

The dresses were simple pink dresses with white bodices. Each dress met at the tip of the knee, whereas her matron and maid of honor dresses were floral with pink flowers around it. Next, Kim slipped on her wedding gown. To some, on their wedding day, women like her dreamed of this day to come true. Others seen this as a day of becoming like a princess, but to Kim, this was a very special occasion that made her feel like a princess in a fairytale.

As she slipped on her gown, pictures began to snap as she felt almost in tears, looking at herself in the mirror. With her tiara in place, she spun around like Cinderella, preparing for her ball. She smiled sweetly as she looked at her party.

While at the lake, guests arrived in pairs. About a hundred were in attendance, which all came out to celebrate the love of two souls. All around the areas of the lake depicted white and pink roses on the trail. Tommy's vision was to have trail of roses that led him to her.

--

The ceremony promptly started that afternoon at one thirty. Jason and David walked across the trail as they walked with their hands clasped together; behind them were the groomsmen, Rocky, Adam, and Zack. Next, the mothers of the bride and groom entered into the trail.

Caroline and Marie looked at each other with a laugh as they walked across. The mothers wore cream-colored dresses with a pink rose that adorned their shoulder. The two smiled as they took their seats. Tommy and his father followed as the flower girls Michelle and Elizabeth (Tommy's little cousins) threw pink and white rose petals on the ground. The ring bearer, Danny (Kim's little cousin) walked with them as he made a face at the cameras as he walked up the aisle with two girls next to him.

"She looks so stunning," Kim's cousin Sara whispered as she watched her cousin, "so very beautiful," she smiled.

"Yeah," Kelly whispered back, "look at Tommy," she smirked at their soon-to-be cousin-in-law.

The two women giggled as they walked up the aisle. Both smiled as they carried their bouquet of pink and white roses as they met to the side. The bridesmaids followed shortly after the maid and matron of honors. Kim was next as she locked arms with her father and step-father.

"True love will never fade. When it's real you can feel it." – Emma Lahana, _Patiently_

Tears began to well up in the couple's eyes as Kimberly walked down the aisle. Her radiant smile caught him off guard as she tried to calm his nerves. She smiled as she fought off tears. With several cameras snapping pictures, the two gazed into each other's eyes.

As the met at the lake, she received two kisses on the cheek from two men that meant the world to her. Both her father and stepfather sat down as the ceremony began. Pierre clutched Caroline's hand as Reginald clutch his wife Diane's.

The ceremony began as Tommy locked arms with his fiancée. The two smiled as they faced the priest. Msg. Howard Kirkpatrick presided the ceremony. He remembered as it was like yesterday. Kimberly came to him for advice when she and Tommy were in a relationship bind, but with his words of wisdom he provided her with wisdom that she still remembered until this day. Now, he stands before her and her future husband.

"Dearly beloved," he began the ceremony, "we are gathered today to celebrate an occasion between two souls. Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart please face each other as we pray," he stated.

Silently, as the priest prayed for the couple. He blessed their lives with love and prosperity, as well as trust and understanding. The sign of the cross was made as he blessed them.

Everyone looked up as the priest began the next step. The part of the wedding was the unity candle. The unity candle symbolized two burning candles that burn as one. Tommy and Kim held their candles as they placed them together, joining the other as one.

"Careful Beautiful," he smiled at her sweetly, "don't burn yourself," he cackled.

"Very funny," she giggled as she touched the tip of her candle with his, "you be careful too," she smiled.

The guests laughed as the two formed their candles as one. After that was done, the couple returned. With a warm smile, the priest introduced the ceremony of vows. As a surprise to one another, the two wrote their own vows. Tommy clutched Kim's hands as he rubbed them lovingly. He began his first.

_Kimberly, the love of my life since day one, today I celebrate my love and devotion. When you came into my life, it was a wonderful feeling. You blessed me more than I could imagine. Your love has guided me through the many tough times. As you and I grew in our love, I knew that patiently, you'd come back into my life. Today, you stand before me as I proclaim my love once more to you._

Kimberly turned to the guests as she fought off her tears. Smiles were shown across those in attendance. She shortly regained composure before starting her vows. She slowly inhaled then exhaled as she began hers.

_Tommy, my Handsome knight who has touched my heart in many ways. When I first met you, there were many reasons that I fell in love with you. The memories of you and I share are a lifetime. You bounded me with your love as a friend, but in other ways, you have touched me as a best friend. In times of trouble, you stood next to me. When I wanted a friend that could touch my soul, you were the one. Through your love, it has made me a stronger person. For everything that we've been through together, I'm glad you chose me. You are my best friend. I love you._

The two took in happy tears Tommy thumbed Kim's tears that trickled down her cheeks. He smiled as he looked at her beauty. After their vows had been said, the priest instructed for the wedding rings.

While the ceremony went on, Rita and her henchmen watched from afar. They sniffled as they watched two former rangers profess their love to each other that day. Rito blew his nose into a kerchief as he watced.

"I just love weddings," Rita sniffled as she cried softly, "You never did this for me, Zeddykins," she whined.

"But Rita," her alien-like husband replied, "I gave you everything: the sun, the moon, and the stars. What more do you want?" he teased.

The bridal party laughed a little as they heard the sounds. They shook their heads as they stood there with the couple. As instructed for the next part of the ceremony, it was the exchange of rings. The rings symbolized a love that meant forever without end as he requested the ring bearer to hand them to him.

The little boy lifted up his pillow as he presented them to the priest. He nodded in gratitude as he went back to his spot with the groom's party. Silently, a prayer was given before presenting them. After that was over, the rings were presented to the couple.

"Tommy," he stated as he handed him the ring, "please place this on Kimberly's hand and repeat after me, with this ring, I pledge to you my love and fidelity," he instructed.

_Kimberly Ann, with this ring, I pledge to you my love and fidelity_.

Kimberly beamed as the pink diamond encrusted ring matched her engagement band. It was now her turn as she received Tommy's gold band.

"Kimberly, place this on Tommy's finger, stating this following pledge of love. Thomas, with this ring, I pledge to you of my love and fidelity to you."

_Thomas, with this ring, I pledge to you of my love and fidelity to you._

As Kimberly slipped the gold band around his finger, he rubbed her hand lovingly as they faced the priest. The moment of truth was almost there. The two smiled as they looked at each other.

Lumps formed in their throats as they anticipated their announcement. With a nod and a smile, the priest pronounced them husband and wife. To seal their marriage, the giggly bride anticipated a kiss from her husband.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he introduced as the couple faced the guests, "may I announce to you, Dr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver," he began to applaud.

The thunderous applause came from the guests as they cheered on the couple. The couple smiled and cheered their way onto the aisle. They were finally married.

"Tommy," the petite bride said looking at him, "are we really married?" she teased innocently.

"Yes, Mrs. Oliver," he smiled, "I love you this much," he grinned as he extended his arms.

The couple laughed as they walked down as husband and wife as they stole many kisses together before the reception.


	19. The Reception

**Chapter 18: **_The Reception_

--

"You're so amazing, you shine like the stars." – _Amazing_, Janelle

--

The reception hall was elegant. In every corner, there were things that resembled the young couple. From pink roses to white-laced tables, the couple surely did a fine job in making their wedding possible.

As the wedding party waited to be called in, Tommy and Kim were sharing a few stolen kisses. The bridal party couldn't help but laugh as they watched the young newly-weds kiss or give each other loving glances.

Kimberly had changed her attire once more to a shorter dress and wore flip flops into the reception. She wanted to feel relaxed after a long day. Tommy smiled at her sweetly as he caressed her cheek.

"Guys," Jason muttered a little, "save some for the honeymoon," he joked.

The couple parted ways from a quick peck as the doors swung open. Cameras began to flash as digital cameras began to roll. Two by two the bridal party was being called in as they cheered with delight with screams and dancing.

Adam and Tanya were the first to go in. The two boogied into the hall as Tanya carried her pink rose bouquet. The two adorned a smile as Adam dipped his girlfriend before lifting her back up. Next, Rocky and Aisha were up. The two were full of smiles, laughing and carrying on the dance. Billy extended his hand to Trini, who blushed lightly as her husband spun her before forming back into line. David danced up the hall as he danced with a friend of Kim's. Lastly, the ring bearer and flower girls came in before the couple. The three little children giggled as they danced around.

"And now," the groomsmen announced, "we would like to present to you for the very first time, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver!" they shouted.

Loud whistles and cheers poured into the banquet hall. The smiling couple danced around as Tommy dipped his wife as he planted a kiss on the lips. Everyone applauded as the couple entered. Caroline and Marie smiled as they watched their children with tears in their eyes. They smiled at their husbands as they clutched their shoulder.

As the first song began, it introduced the father-daughter dance. Undecided, Kimberly looked at her stepfather, then at her father. However, rather than leaving the other out, she chose two separate songs that described her fathers. The first song entitled _Because You Love Me _by Celine Dion slowly played as the happy bride took her father's hand.

With tears of happiness, Kimberly smiled as she danced with her father. The two shared a father-daughter moment as the music played from the DJ's side. Tommy offered his mother to dance as she was whisked away onto the floor.

Everyone watched in awe as the couple danced with their parents as all followed the suit. The music continued to play as smiles were all around. A few glances at the couple were made as they continued to dance.

"She looks so happy," Hayley said with a long sigh, "so very happy," she smiled.

The young woman smiled as she sat at the table, dwindling with a fork as she watched her friend and his companion dance. As her mind escaped her, a light tap hit her shoulder. She looked up as a young man offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance, madam?" the young suited man stated, "Hello?" he said as he waved his hand over at her.

"Oh sorry," she said as she shook her mind off her daydream, "I'd love to," she beamed.

The man took her by the hand as they danced. At first, the two were shy as they began to talk, but a conversation began. He introduced himself as the two talked about their lives.

"What's your name?" the fuschia-haired woman questioned.

"Officer Farkas Bulkmier," the pin-stripped man replied, "and you are?" he inquired.

"Hayley. Hayley Ziktor. Are you a friend of the bride or groom?"

"Both. I remember when the two of them were in high school."

As they continued to converse, the two caught up on many things. They eventually started bonding over the ideas of Bulk's start of the Police Academy where he became an eventual Lieutenant.

Katherine danced with her boyfriend Douglas as they enjoyed each other's company. The happy couple smiled at each other as they looked at their two friends. Jason clutched onto Emily as he smiled. Couples everywhere around the dance floor danced into the night.

After a few dances for the couples' parents, everyone sat around to the sit down dinner. Friends of both parties laughed at the remarks each were making. Some laughed at the fact that Rocky wouldn't touch the roasted duck. As a child, Rocky had a pet duck. However, he claimed he still had nightmares about it, since his abuelita had decided to sell it to a local merchant. The young man huffed as he put the meat aside.

"Aw, its okay Rocky," Aisha hugged her husband, "it's not going to hurt you," she teased.

"Yeah, but I won't eat it," he sighed, "it reminds me of Hermie," he groaned as he ate his vegetable medley.

Everyone chuckled as the former ranger, who was known to have the biggest appetite, refuse something, like duck. While eating, Kira tapped her sister Jenna as she motioned her to the stage.

The two turned on their acoustic guitars as they played softly. With smiles written across their faces, they hoped that this would lighten the mood. Conner and Tyler watched from their table as they smiled at their girlfriends' melodic sounds.

Into the evening, everyone continued with conversation and stories. Many anticipated for the moments the couple was to have. After some fine dining, it was time for many traditions, such as the first dance, cutting of the cake, the bouquet and garter tosses. Jenna came up to the microphone as she introduced her and her sister.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" she asked as she came closer, "My sister and I would like to request this next song to the newlyweds," she noted.

"Amazing on three," Jenna counted off from her guitar, "The morning cold and raining," she sang.

Without a further to adieu, an overhead screen lowered down to the side to where the girls were standing with their guitars. As the first chords began to play as the music started.

Tommy helped Kim up as he took her by the hand. The young bride smiled sweetly as she took his husband's hand. The two gazed into each other's arms, intertwined by love and devotion.

As the girls sang, the music moved the room as the people around them formed a circle as they danced. Kim teared softly as Tommy thumbed away her tears as they danced to the sweet sounds.

In the background, depicted their trials and tribulations of love the couple shared. With every moment of their lives together, either apart or together, they were still in love with each other.

"I love you Tommy Oliver," Kim whispered softly, "I really do," she smiled.

"I love you Kimberly," he cooed as he pressed his cheek against hers, "I love you so much," he grinned.

As the song came to a close, the couple shared a quick peck on the lips, and then turned to their two friends as they applauded them. Kimberly ran over to her bridesmaids as they surprised her with the montage they worked on for several weeks prior to the wedding.

The young doctor stood behind her as he high-fived his friends. The photographers came about as they snapped several group pictures, which led to pictures of them with their guests.

Family members of the bride and groom smiled brightly inhaling the day. With smiles and giggles, everyone was enjoying their evening. The waiters at the reception were taking dirty plates, as the others were rolling in the wedding cake to be cut.

The waiter handed the couple the knife as Tommy pretended to make it a sword. The guests laughed as the young doctor joked around. However, Kim smirked at her husband as he placed it back down. The two placed their hands together as they were about to cut a piece. With careful consideration, the couple made two small pieces.

"Don't smash on her Tommy," Zack cackled a laugh, "that'll mean divorce," he warned them.

"I won't smush," his friend grinned, "not on this beautiful face," he smiled.

Tommy went in for the kill as he jokingly swerved his hands around before giving his wife a bite. As it reached Kim's lips, he dabbed icing on her nose. She crinkled her nose at him before giving him his piece.

"Payback," she giggled as she dabbled a little icing on her husband, "see how you like that," she smirked.

Cameras flashed as the two took a bite of the butter cream, raspberry filled cake. The two smiled with icing, which remained on their faces. As more cameras snapped, the guests were served the remaining parts of the cake.

Everyone enjoyed their fun-filled evening. Skull sat at the table with Bulk and Hayley as he listened to their conversation. He sighed as he watched his best friend talk to a new friend, but all that was left was him.

He got up from his seat and greeted the newlyweds as they hugged him. He got in several pictures before the night was through. He was alone, with no one to talk to.

The sound of the champagne flute came from the bridal table. Everyone looked to Jason as he began his speech for the evening. As he looked through his note cards, he raised his glass to the couple.

"Well, where do I begin?" he teased as he flipped to the next card, "Tommy and Kimberly, a lifetime of love and a legacy. Their love moved mountains with trials and tribulations. They were each other's perfect fit. The love they have today instilled that true love exists. Look at them, who would have thought – a doctor and a gymnast would be together, and reunited as one. To Tommy and Kimberly, may you both live in happiness forever," he stated as he raised his glass to the newlyweds.

The sea of glasses raised around all corners of the room. Jason clinked his glass with Tommy as he kissed his little sister on the cheek. As he sat back down, Trini began hers.

"Tommy and Kim, since day one you two were the reason of friendship. As that friendship grew, it became a romance. The epitome of true love stands before me today. To Dr. Oliver and his wife, let us celebrate a legacy of love."

A tear trickled down Trini's face as she sat back down. Billy hugged his wife as he smiled. He placed his arm around her as he kissed her cheek lovingly. She smiled sweetly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Within a few more hours of dancing, chatting, and having fun, it was time for the garter toss. Adam, who was nicknamed by the middle of the night as "Sensei" by his peers, went up to the microphone.

He jokingly tapped the microphone as he called all the eligible bachelors to the floor. Tommy had retrieved a seat for Kim as he patted it gently as she sat down. The drums lightly beated as Tommy lifted Kim's dress.

She lightly laughed as she felt Tommy jokingly played around for a moment as he looked for the garter. She shook her head as Tommy took his sweet time, as the guests laughed with amusement.

"On my count," the former green Zeo and Turbo ranger counted off, "one…two….three!" he instructed.

The sea of men raced over, toppling each other as they fought for the garment. They all pouted once the garter was found and given to the eligible bachelor. Carlos shot up as he waved the piece around as there were whistles and cheers. Next, was Kimberly's turn in having some fun at her wedding.

She walked up to the highest peak of the balcony from the banquet hall as she heard the music lightly playing. When she was ready, she turned her back, pressing lightly onto the railing.

Her friends squealed with delight as they all anticipated on retrieving the very lovely bouquet. Skull, who was walking around, was talking on his cell phone, when he got into the frenzy.

"I'll call you when I get done here," he sighed as he continued talking, "I wish you were here babe," he sulked.

He flipped his phone off as he tried returning to his seat. As he walked back, he was trampled by several of Kim's closest friends and family members as they extended their hands to catch the bouquet.

"Kim! Over here!"

"Kimmy!"

"Kimberly, yoo-hoo!"

With frantic hands waving, Skull budged through the sea of women as they tried to move around. He gulped as he saw the long, flowy bouquet fly overhead. As he tried to swat it away, he caught it.

"What now?" he said in wonderment.

Kimberly turned around as she wondered who caught her flowers. She arched her brow as she saw who caught it. She nudged Tommy as he nudged the rest of the bridal party.

"I guess Skull's marrying Carlos now," Carter laughed as he smiled at Dana.

"Yep, who would've thought," Dana laughed as she smiled back at her boyfriend, "who would've thought," she chuckled.

The gang laughed into the night as they continued enjoying the reception. This was truly a night no one would forget.

**_AN:_** To hear the full song of **_Amazing, _**please go to my author profile. A link should send you to the montage. :-)


	20. I Adore You Completely

**Chapter 19: **_I adore you completely_

--

_**AN:**_ Here's a poem I wrote on the couple.

--

As they walked around the place of memories,

He took her by the hand as he told her his undying love,

The two of them smiled as he reached into his pocket,

He asked her for a promise to keep,

She gasped with delight as she saw the ring,

With every word that was said,

And meant,

He kept her from life's harm,

She smiled sweetly as she told him the words,

"I adore you completely."

Written by Angie

_July 15, 2007_


	21. The Honeymoon

**Chapter 20: **_The Honeymoon_

--

"The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart." - Josiah G.

--

Two days after the wedding, the couple was on their way to Bermuda. This month long vacation was chosen by the former rangers that knew the couple. They knew that these two would need a time to be alone, as well as enjoy their vacation from everyone.

With them being away, the remaining rangers gave themselves a well-deserved vacation. Several of the teams went back to their respective cities, whereas others remained in Angel Grove, taking in the sights, the sounds, and the atmosphere where the infamous couple lived.

The flight was long for Tommy and his beautiful bride. Kim rested her head on Tommy's shoulder as she listened to her music on her Ipod as he looked out the window. He clutched her hand as her sleepy eyes took over her.

"I can't wait till Bermuda," she muttered sleepily.

"I can't wait either Beautiful," he smiled, "I love you Mrs. Oliver," he grinned rubbing her hand as she slept.

Kimberly dozed off as she relaxed her eyes. Her soft music continued to play as the stewardess offered them some water during their long flight. In gratitude, Tommy gave her a nod and a tip as she scooted her cart.

He looked over at the scenery. It was breathtaking. The ocean blue looked crisped blue as he saw the green-like land overhead their plane. As their plane began to land, he gently woke up his wife.

She groaned softly as she felt his gentle tap on the arm. She playfully smacked him as she yawned. He laughed a little as he kissed her lovingly as her eyes fluttered open. The two inhaled the ocean fragrance as it compelled their senses.

As they got off the plane, they walked into the terminal hand in hand as they were greeted by many of the island's people. Each greeted them warmly as they retrieved the bags before heading to the hotel.

After gathering their belongings, a white limo pulled up to the airport. The squeals and excitement came from Kimberly who excitedly awaited her honeymoon. Tommy handed their luggage to the driver as he swooped her off her feet as he carried her inside the car.

While their driver drove to their hotel, the couple sipped champagne and enjoyed each other's company. This was one month they'd never forget. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, some of the teams were betting that there'd be a honeymoon baby in the midst, whereas others were enjoying their month's vacation away from their fearless leader and his wife.

"I can just see it now," Aisha cooed with her friends, "they're at the beach, enjoying margaritas by poolside," she grinned.

"Or, they're enjoying a walk on the beach," Trini smiled, "hand in hand," she smiled at her friends.

"I wonder what they're up to right now," Kira sighed longingly, "I'm sure they're having the best honeymoon," she cooed.

"Yeah, after all, it did take a lifetime for them," Serena sighed with her friends, "A lifetime of love," she assured them all.

As the couple entered their hotel room, a simple kiss escaped them as they closed the door to a world of love. From that day on, they enjoyed their month away from the world that they protected.


	22. A Year and Half Later Ensues Big News

_**AN: Thanks to those who continuously review. Check out my two other stories, Closure and Adam and Tanya, if you all would like. :-)**_

**Chapter 21: **A Year and Half Later Ensues Big News

--

This year, I feel strong. I'm looking forward to having my best season in the last few years. - **_Chan Ho Park_**

**--**

The couple went through a lot in a year and half. They moved to Reefside, as well as started their new lives together. Tommy started teaching again at Reefside High that year as a continuing full-time faculty member in the sciences department, whereas Kim was an art and drama teacher. Since then, things were looking up for the new couple.

Also, that year brought many surprises for the couple. Kimberly arrived home from school, when she wasn't feeling too well. She reached for the cordless phone as she dialed one of her friends' phone number. She hoped one of them was home.

As she waited, she paced around the living room in worry. She was wondering what was happening to her, since she tried to keep food down for several hours during school. While waiting, she hummed as she waited for the first person to answer.

**Grayson Household**

**4:15 p.m.**

_Riiiiiiiing_

A little girl had picked up the phone as she heard the phone ring. She raced over to hand her mother the phone, uncertain who it was on the other end. Dr. Dana Carter-Grayson took the call that afternoon.

"Dr. Grayson," the young woman replied.

"Dana, its Kim. I have a quick question for you," the petite school teacher asked, "How do I get rid of my stomach problems? I've been throwing up since after classes," she questioned.

Dana gasped as she heard her friend's problems. She was not only missing her cycle, but she was also pregnant. The former Lightspeed Rescue ranger revealed the news to her friend as Kimberly teared happily.

"I'll be over there soon," the doctor replied as she hung up the phone.

Within a few hours, Tommy would arrive home from a crazy day from work. Kimberly squealed with delight as she anticipated the first child. She rubbed her small stomach in excitement.

During the intervening time, Kimberly started calling all her and Tommy's friends with the news. She was very much excited and couldn't contain her happiness. With every text message, phone message, or email, she made sure that everyone received her happy news.

**_Knock, knock_**

Kimberly opened the door as she saw her friend as they both hugged happily. The two former pink rangers excitedly anticipated the reaction for the proud father to enter the home.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked as she went over to the kitchen, "Juice, coffee, or tea?" she inquired.

"Coffee with cream," Dana replied, "Kim, I'm so happy for you," she beamed with a smile.

"Thanks."

As the women continued to talk, the door slightly unlocked as the former ranger and teacher entered the living room. He threw his things onto the couch as he anticipated in seeing his wife.

While walking up to the kitchen, he took notice of his wife's friend, he wondered in wonderment. He scratched his head before greeting them. The young school teacher arched his brow to a beam on his wife's face.

She raced up to him as she greeted him with an innocent smile as his mind began to wander. Their friend watched in awe as the young soon-to-be mother grinned with delight.

"Hi to you too Beautiful," Tommy smiled as he embraced his wife, "Hey Dana," he said as he turned to their friend.

"Hi Tommy," the blonde-haired woman replied, "how are things?" she asked about his day.

"It's been good, could've been better. I had to conduct sixteen students into learning about the study of the brachiosaurus," he said with a wonderment grin.

"I see," she replied.

Dana and Kim giggled a little as they looked at the former ranger's face. His face began to wonder what was going on. Something was telling him there was something definitely wrong with the picture.

He arched his brow once more before retrieving a drink from their refrigerator Kimberly lightly laid her head on his shoulder as she continued smiling innocently. She kissed his cheek as she sat down across from Dana.

"Handsome," she began, "I have some news to tell you," she stated as she dwindled her thumbs a little.

"Oh?" he replied in concern, "What is it?" he asked.

"You remember when I told you during lunch I wasn't feeling good," she stated as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, you said it was gas," he chuckled.

"TOMMY!" she groaned jokingly, "I was sick because I'm…" she trailed off.

"PREGNANT?"

"Mmmhmm…"

Tommy dropped his box of juice as he heard the words come right out of his wife's mouth. He walked over to her and picked her up as he hugged her. Dana smiled in awe as she watched her two friends.

"How far along?" he inquired.

"Only a month," she beamed.

"She's told the others. You should be hearing from Carter right about…" Dana stated as she looked at the phone.

**_Riiiiiiing_**

"now."

As the phone rang off the hook, the three laughed as Dana's perfect timing once again ensued bigger news for the couple. They kissed sweetly as they celebrated the news.


	23. The Epilogue

**_AN:_** Well, this is the end of _With this Ring_. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Please feel free to check out my other stories like _Closure_ and Adam and Tanya. Also, my two August projects that are coming soon. xoxo

**Chapter 22: **Epilogue

--

_The moment a child is born,  
the mother is also born.  
She never existed before.  
The woman existed, but the mother, never.  
A mother is something absolutely new._  
_**Rajneesh**_

--

_It's a Girl!_

_Aurora Diamond Oliver_

_April 18, 2008_

_4:45p.m._

_6 lbs 7 oz._

_Dr. Thomas and Kimberly Oliver _

_Reefside Community Hospital_

The little baby slept in her bassinette that afternoon. She cooed softly as she dreamed away. As her little hands covered her chocolate brown eyes from the sun's rays, Kimberly watched her little girl sleep. Her husband stood next to her as they both watched their blessing dream.

Within a few minutes, Aurora fluttered her eyes open. She looked up at them as a soft coo came from her. The young mother picked up the small infant as she cradled her in her arms. The small fingers grasped her mother's finger as a light kiss came from a loving care of a father.

As she was placed into her father's arms, she smiled up at her father, the man that she would learn to grow from. The couple looked sweetly at each other as watched her.

"She's so adorable," he mumbled as he fed her a bottle, "she resembles Mommy very much," he grinned.

"No," she replied, "I think she has Daddy's eyes," she smirked.

The little baby stuck her little tongue out in gesture as she cooed away. The young father sat down as he continued feeding her. While sitting down, the couple and their first born was greeted by their friends, who watched in awe.

Every smile cornered the room. Friends of the couple, as well as both families were in attendance as Auorora was announced. Tommy placed the baby into Caroline's arms as a sudden tear fell from her face.

"She reminds me of Kimmy when she was younger," she teased as she looked at her daughter, "My first granddaughter," she smiled sweetly.

"The heir to the throne of the skies," Adam whispered into the couples' ears.

They both nodded as the baby was carefully passed to the next grandparent. Pierre peered over his wife's shoulder as the baby giggled with delight as she was greeted by many hugs and kisses.

Kim's cousins Sara and Kelly held the baby together as a picture was snapped. As their little cousin showed off her chocolate brown eyes, it drew everyone closer.

As a baby drew a family together, it drew a couple closer till the end.

_With this ring, I pledge my love devotion to you. In every way possible, love conquered all obstacles. They knew from the start, they'd never be apart._


End file.
